


Baby Bird

by DeathRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Babies, Baby Yang, F/M, Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: Raven tries to mom. It doesn't work out so well for her.





	

DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

title: Baby Bird  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The HPFC OTP Prompts Weekly Elimination Competition, Round 1  
pairing: Taiyang/Raven  
prompt: Imagine your OTP taking care of a baby.

* * *

Taiyang came home from a mission to find Raven curled into a ball in one corner of their bedroom. Her red eyes darted nervously around before settling on him. Whatever had rattled her, she seemed relieved by his presence.

Wait. Where was the baby?!

Taiyang glanced around the room. Ah, there on the changing table. And. Oh... So, that's what happened. Gross.

Yang's little face was scrunched up, as if she couldn't quite decide whether to cry or not.

"Raven, sweetheart, I know you're a bird, but that's not the way humans feed their babies," Taiyang tried to lighten the mood with a joke as he carefully scooped up the vomit-soaked infant.

"That's not funny," Raven said. "The baby shit itself and I... I tried to change the diaper, but it-"

Just the memory of it made her gag and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry," Taiyang said to her as he carried their daughter into the bathroom to get her cleaned off. "Everything is going to be alright."

A few minutes later he was back with a clean, happy baby.

"See?" he said. "Everything is fine."

He tried to hand Yang to her mother, but Raven just looked at the infant as if she were afraid of it.

"You know, when I agreed to this, I didn't know that babies were so... disgusting."

Taiyang frowned and hugged the baby to his chest.

"Don't say that; she can hear you!" Then he looked down at the baby and said, "It's OK, Yang. You're not disgusting. Everybody poops. Your mom just has a weak stomach."

"NO part of me is weak!" Raven protested. "I just have a very strong sense of smell!"


End file.
